The Mess
by JxTina
Summary: All she wanted to do was support him. All he wanted to do was protect her. Set at Wrestlemania 31. RomanReigns/OC Part of the Roman/Alexia series (see Homecoming, I'm Trying Hard To Be A Gentleman & Take Two) RATED M FOR REASON!
1. Chapter 1

Firstly, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited these little one-shots - I really appreciate it. Secondly, you can all thank LetItReign for planting this plot seed in my mind. All I hope is that it lives up to expectations.

I originally planned to write this all from Alexia's POV for a change, but then decided to split it into two - the first half by Alexia, the second by Roman. And I've conveniently split into two chapters as well in case you need a break halfway through. We're going on a roller-coaster, my friends.

**WARNING:** Smut, language

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Alexia and my thoughts

Enjoy x

* * *

Always been a warrior  
From back when i remember  
Now we stand together  
Always been a warrior  
Baby, here or never  
Wanting this forever  
_Fire In Your Eyes_, Chase &amp; Status

**Alexia's POV**

The first thing I feel is his warm breath on my neck. I'm curled into the pillows, hair strewn across my face and my, or rather his, shirt ridden up to just under my breasts. His arm is over my hip, his hand splayed over my stomach as he breathes easily against me. This is why I miss him so much when he's away. This is why I'm beyond grateful to have spent the last week with him, over the moon to share his bed, his life, his space.

The last few months have been... Well, they haven't been easy to say the least. The push, the time away from home, the reactions, the criticisms. His voice on the phone has been a bittersweet mixture of excitement and weariness. His texts short and not exactly sweet at times. His anxiety seeps through into every aspect of his life and whilst I do my best not to take it personally, it's hard to separate work and life sometimes. The times we have spent together have been plagued by short tempers and petty arguments. And although the making up is as sweet as it could ever be, there have been times where I've wished that it was all just a little simpler. But every time that feeling has crept up on me, I've pushed it away. I'm here for him, no matter what. I've been through the last year with him. I've watched him have to publicly separate himself from one his best friends and although when the cameras are off, things are as they have always been, there is still a tingling of tension.

I run my hand over his, sliding my fingers against calloused skin. This is why the last week has meant so much. To just be with him is enough for me. But to be with him in the build up to the biggest moment of his career is an honour. A year ago, he was just a figure on a screen. Today, I'm curled against him, overwhelmed with pride. I wrap my hand around his and pull it away from my stomach and up to my mouth. I press my lips lightly against the tip of each finger.

Roman shifts behind me, his body moving instinctively closer. Before this reunion, it had been almost three weeks since we'd last seen each other, let alone shared a bed for a whole night. He flew back for less than 24 hours and my body was raw for days from our antics. I slept in our sex sheets for almost a week before I caved and swapped his scent for laundry powder. So when we tumbled into bed four days ago, the first night was spent fighting over the duvet, each of us used to being spread-eagled across the entire mattress.

The shirt rides higher on my back and I can feel his heated skin press against my exposed flesh. I tug at his hand, moving his arm around my chest until I'm cocooned in his embrace. I run my fingers lazily over his arm. He groans and I smile into the pillow.

"What time is it?" he grunts into my neck.

"Still early." I let go of his arm and reach to brush the hair from my face. I twist in his arms to face him, taking in his closed eyes and dishevelled tied back hair. But he's far from dozing; his arms locking behind me, pulling me tightly against him as he eases his leg between mine.

He murmurs in approval as I press my hands against his bare chest, a groan escaping as I scrape my nails over his taut skin. "Good job I don't go in the ring topless anymore."

I giggle, envisaging the light scratch marks I constantly leave on his lower back. "You shouldn't tease."

"Can't help it, Sexy Lexi..."

I let out a low moan as he whispers his pet name for me. The way his tongue wraps around the L always leaves me slightly breathless. He likes to mumble it when he's between my thighs and the movement from his tongue is always my undoing.

His leg pushes between mine with more determination and I let him, shifting my top leg over his. Large hands caress my shoulders, plucking at the shirt.

"Did I give you permission to get dressed?" Grey eyes finally meet mine, along with a cocked eyebrow. I feel my cheeks heating as I shake my head.

"I was cold," I offer as an excuse. But it's not the truth and he knows it. When you're apart for so long, you cling to anything that reminds you of the other. And I'm a total sap and have developed a habit of sneaking his worn shirts into my pyjama collection. It's a habit that's hard to break, even when I've got him right next to me. I still crave his scent, need his essence wrapped around my entire being.

Roman slides his hands up under the material, his fingers digging into my shoulders so he can pull me down to grind against his thigh. I gasp at the contact and then groan. I might be wearing his shirt, but that's all. I catch his eye and I know he can feel my wetness too. One hand starts to work it's way south, to hook under my leg so he can slide his fingers against my slit.

"Fuck, Lex..."

I squeak in response, my hands gripping his forearms as he flicks across my clit once, twice. And then I let out a very un-lady like grunt as a thick finger pushes into me. But I might as well have let out a porn-star moan, the way his eyes darken. His tongue darts across his lips before his mouth crashes against mine. His finger slowly pumps in and out of me, his thumb refusing to leave my clit. I can feel his dick jabbing at my stomach and I try to move my hands so I can touch him, but they're trapped. His body is tight against mine, full of resistance that's only matched by his determination to get me off.

And I love him for it. I whisper it against his mouth when he pulls away for a second. His lips twitch for a second and then he growls it back at me. I roll my hips in response, wanting more, always wanting more. He relents, pushing a second finger inside me, stretching me for him and only him. I push down, feeling his fingers fill me to the hilt. He scissors them briefly and I flinch, moaning into his mouth. His thumb continues to roll over my clit and I can feel myself tensing around his fingers as I climb closer to my release.

He pulls away from my mouth, pressing his forehead against mine, his grey eyes holding my gaze as I whimper.

"You're close, aren't you Lexi?" he whispers, his breath hot and heavy against my face. I can't even form a response, I can barely nod in reply. "Good girl. You like my fingers deep in you?"

I groan, my eyes fluttering shut as he curls both fingers forward.

"Look at me Lexi..." My breath catches in the back of my throat as I force my eyes open. "I want to see you cum. You look so beautiful when you do, Lexi."

I can feel his hand cupping the back of my head, his fingers tangled in my bed hair as he holds me to him. His fingers curl again and I jerk at the sensation, my mind clouding as his thumb bears down on my clit harder than before. His grey eyes pierce mine as my vision starts to blur.

All I can feel is his fingers. All I can see are those eyes. All I can smell is him. All I can hear his voice, coaxing me through my climax.

"That's it, Lexi. Fuck, baby. Squeeze my fingers, go on... Cum for me."

A strangled scream escapes my mouth and my eyes squeeze shut as my body spasms uncontrollably. His lips brush against mine as I tumble from my high. His fingers slide from me and he eases my leg from his waist, his hand staying on my hip, squeezing it as I loll against him. I sneak my hands up to cup his face as he kisses me, sliding my fingers back through his hair. He murmurs in appreciation as I graze my nails against his scalp.

"Y'know, it's still early..." I whisper. I can still feel him hard and ready against my stomach. I drop one hand from his hand and push it between our bodies. But before I'm even within touching distance, he pulls away from me.

"Lex... No."

I mock-frown.

"Not this morning. Not today."

He rolls onto his back, his arm still around my shoulders. He pulls me against his side, but I prop myself up to look down at him. "Are you sure?"

Roman's arm slides around my waist, rolling against me so his head nestles against my stomach. "Need everything I got for tonight."

I ease the band from his hair, so I can run my fingers though it's full length. "I know."

"Or is this way of telling me you're not quite satisfied..." he teases and I slap his shoulder playfully.

"You know I can never get enough."

He chuckles, his head nudging my shirt higher so he can kiss bare skin. "That's my girl."

We lie in silence. I know tonight is going to be tough in more ways than one. The crowd, the opponent, the potential for so much to go wrong. I'm nervous. More nervous than I've ever been. I haven't asked what's gone on behind closed doors. I don't want to know, I fear for what's in store, no matter how rehearsed. I fret over mis-placements, missed spots, clumsy moves. But I have to put my faith in him and others. All I can do is just be here, be his rock until it's over.

He presses his mouth against my stomach one last time before he eases away. "I gotta get to the gym."

"Do you want me to meet you afterwards?"

He nods, distracted as he unearths a pair of shorts from his suitcase. I lean back against the pillows for a moment, watching him dress. When he disappears into the bathroom, I follow. He stands in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. I trail my hand over his shoulders as I pass, grinning over my shoulder when he taps my ass in return. Opening the shower door, I turn on the water and then step back to strip. I can feel his eyes on me as I drop his shirt to the floor.

"Sure you don't want to join me?" I wink.

He leans forward, spits and rinses his mouth. "Don't tempt me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I go to step into the shower, but he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against him. "Tonight."

"Tonight." I echo, breathing in his minty breath as he leans down to kiss me.

* * *

I lean back in the chair and flip my phone in my hand. I'm in my usual pre-show spot; a table in the canteen, this one up against the far wall, out of the way. Although this isn't my first time backstage at a show, it's certainly the one with the most pressured environment. I dodged past technicians, producers, writers, Divas, other Superstars in the warren of corridors, everyone on a mission, with some place to be. The usual backstage atmosphere, only heightened to a level I hadn't previously witnessed.

Roman text me a few hours after he went to gym to say that he'd have to meet me here instead. He'd been called into a meeting with the production team last minute. I shrugged it off – if there's one thing I'm used to by now, is that things don't always go to plan. Delayed flights, cancelled flights, last minute PR appearance all add up and make you quite a forgiving person. Not that it wasn't frustrating at first. Not that they came with their fair share of bitterness. Until I was the one standing at the airport, fighting to keep it together as I watched flight after flight get cancelled. Three days together, cut down to none in one go – both of us stuck on different sides of the country, nothing either of us could do. I realised how helpless he must have felt all the times before and there I was, making the same phone call he'd made countless times before. Although my call came with extra tears and wailing as I waited for a cab back to my apartment. I could almost hear his shrug on the other end of the phone as he told me these things happen and hey, we still had next week...

The times where it all just clicks into place? Fuck, those times are the best. When he manages to get an earlier flight and is there waiting for me on the couch when I get in from work. Or the one time he wasn't due back till late morning but I woke up to find him crawling into bed next to me at 4am. I smile wistfully, remembering when I got to do the surprising for once, knocking on his hotel door for once, watching his eyes light up as I tugged open my coat to reveal nothing beneath it. My love for surprises has grown. My spontaneity levels increased. My need, my lust, my love for him trebled.

A hand cuffs me around the shoulder and I snap out of my daydreaming to see Dean looming over me.

"Sup Lex," he greets me, sliding into the seat next to me and pulling me into his arms for a quick hug.

"Hey, charmer. What's up?"

He shrugs as she settles back in the chair. "Killing time. You seen Reigns? He said you were coming in together? Don't tell me he's deserted you already."

"Nope. He got called in for a last minute meeting, so I made my own way here."

"You should've come found me, I'd have shown you around."

If there's one thing I've learnt about Dean over the last year is that despite the rough exterior and the playboy ways, he's probably the best friend anyone could ask for. In turn, that friendship has been extended to me. Over the last few months, Roman has been called into many meetings before and after shows. Hence my secluded canteen spot. But the minute Dean cottoned on to this, he was there to keep me company.

"You don't have to babysit me, I'm sure you have better things to be doing, especially on a day like today."

"Humour me." He gives me his wide-eyed stare and I laugh. "Have you been out there yet?" He nods towards the door, to the corridor that undoubtedly leads to another that will finally lead out to the ramp and centre stage.

I shake my head. "No, I was going to lat-"

I barely finish my statement when he's up and tugging me to my feet. "C'mon. You gotta see it before it fills up."

I follow Dean through the corridors, listening to him as he talks animatedly about his match tonight. I'm not sure if he could sense my nervousness earlier, but if he did, he's doing a pretty good job of trying to distract me. He glances over his shoulder at me as we round a corner and suddenly the space around us opens up and I'm starting up at thousands of empty seats and the clear blue sky.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he grins.

"Yeah." I gulp. It's bigger than I imagined and I can't even begin to fathom the scene that's going to greet everyone who walks down the ramp later.

We make our way towards the ring and as we near I see Roman deep in conversation with one of the production team. He leans against easily against the barricade, arms crossed over his chest, nodding slowly. Every so often he gestures towards the ring and then listens as the other man responds to his question. As we approach he glances up and catches my eye. I offer him a small smile and hang back as he finishes up his conversation.

"Hey, man." He fist bumps Dean before he slings his arm around my shoulder and pulls me against him. I look up and let his lips brush over mine. "Hey, you okay?"

I nod, sliding my arms around his waist and squeezing gently. "Yeah, you?"

He doesn't answer me. Instead he turns back to Dean. "Good luck tonight."

"You too, bro. See you later, Lex."

Roman's hand finds mine as he leads me away from the ring. I reach over to rub his arm through his sweatshirt and something inside me starts to flash in warning as I feel the unexpected tension in his arm.

"Did your meeting go okay?" I venture as we head back inside. He doesn't answer me once again. We press our backs against the wall as technicians roll large cases past us and I chance a look up at him. The easy expression from outside has disappeared, replaced with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. I squeeze his hand, but he continues to stare stoically into the distance.

"What's with the silent treatment, big guy?" I fight to keep the annoyance out of my voice, but the way his jaw clenches makes me think I didn't try hard enough.

"There's been a change of plan," he says as we start to walk again.

"I told you. I – "

"You've said. You don't want to know."

Now it's my turn to purse my lips. I haven't wanted to know the details, not because I'm not interested, but because I don't want to worry. And he knows that. We've talked about this plenty of times over the last few weeks. Ever since he started preparing in fact.

"I've told you why," I say slowly.

He shakes his head. "I need to talk to you about it."

"Why?"

We round a corner, coming to a dead end. "It's not going to be pretty."

"No shit." I crack a smile, trying to lighten the tense mood. But I falter when I see he isn't smiling. He leans back against the wall, fists in his pockets as he keeps his gaze away from my face. "Fine. What is the change in plan?"

"I... It was always going to be a brutal match. I knew that."

"I know." I reach out and run my hand over his arm again. "Look, I know it's going to be a fucked up match. But I'm prepared for that. And whatever happens, I'll be here."

"That's the thing... Lex..." He scuffs the toe of his sneaker along the floor. "However prepared you are for this, I just... I just don't think you're going to like what you'll see."

"Ro, c'mon, I've seen you in plenty of matches." I've been ringside, backstage, watched him on TV religiously since the last summer. I've winced my way through many a match before. How is tonight going to be any different?

"Not like this one."

"If you don't want me out at ringside, then just say it."

He looks up, finally meeting my eyes. His grey orbs are glistening at the edges and realisation slowly creeps over me.

"You... You don't want me to watch at all?"

"Lex, don't be mad. I just think –"

"Think what, Roman?" I take a step back.

"I just think it would be best."

"What would be best? Go on, say it."

"Lex, don't be like this." He steps towards me and I skirt out of his reach.

"No, I have every right to be like this. You asked me to come out here. You said that you wanted me by your side every step of the way. Isn't that what I've done for the past six months? I've been here, for you. I've watched you work so fucking hard for this and now that we're here, you don't want to share it with me?"

"Share what, Alexia?" he snorts. "I'm not going to fucking win. What is there to share?"

I blink, tears stinging my eyes. "You think I'm just here for the glory? Are you even listening to yourself right now?"

"I'm going to have the shit kicked out of me. You want to watch that, go ahead, be my guest," he growls. "I just thought I'd save you from that sadistic little experience."

"Oh, so now I'm taking pleasure out of this? Christ, Roman. What's gotten into you?"

"Into me? Oh, I'm sorry is the fact that I'm about to humiliated after talking myself up for the last three months not supposed to take it's fucking toll? You want to share in that?"

"I want to share everything with you!" My voice echoes off the walls and I take a shaky breath in the deafening silence that follows.

Roman's voice is low, steady, prepared. "Please, Lex. I'm asking you do this one thing for me."

I press my lips shut, not trusting myself to speak. Not because I'm worried about what I'll say, but because I can feel myself shaking, my eyes burning from tears that are threatening to fall. I know the minute I say something, I'm going to crack. And I refuse to crack.

"Talk to me, Lex. I know this isn't ideal and trust me, this isn't what I wanted to happen. I've been going back and forth all week on this, trying to work out what the right thing to do is. And after this meeting, I know that I really don't want you to be here when all hell breaks loose. Is that too much to ask?"

_Yes._

"Lex, please." He reaches forward, his fingers brushing over my hand. I let him for a second and then step away. His eyes soften, his expression shifting from frustration to pleading. "C'mon..."

I swallow and beg myself to keep it together. "If you didn't want me here distracting you, then you shouldn't have asked me to come here. At all."

"It's not about distraction."

"Yeah, then what is it about? Because that's the way it looks to me. I'm a distraction and you're being told to keep me out the way. That's the truth, isn't it?"

"No," he starts. But I've had enough.

"Fine. I'll go. Mission accomplished. Distraction gone." I move past him, dodging his hands.

"Fuck. Lex, come back." I can hear his footsteps behind me, quick and heavy. His fingers flutter around my wrist for a second and then he grabs hold.

"Let go of me, Roman. I'm going. You don't want me here, so I'll go back to the hotel. Hell, shall I just pack and leave the state too?"

His grip tightens and I pull hard against him. "No, don't... That's not what I meant."

"Ro, you're hurting me!" My voice finally cracks and I can feel tears spill down my cheeks. My hand finally slides from his grip and I stumble back, rubbing my wrist.

"Lex, I'm sorry." He backs away, holding his hands up in apology, his face awash with concern.

"For what? Hurting my wrist or my feelings?" His face starts to crumple, but I'm too angry to care. The knife is in and I'm too busy twisting it to care about anything else. "Go have your stupid match. Go get the shit kicked out of you. You don't want me here, fine. But I'm done giving a crap about what happens to you."

The bitterness hangs in the air and I want to kick myself. But it's too late. His face has darkened, his mouth clamped shut. I open my mouth to apologise, but he's already turned on his heel and stalked away. My sorry is barely a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roman's POV**

"FUCK!" I slam the door behind me. What the hell just happened?

I lean against the door, my chest heaving. Holding my hands up in front of me, I watch them tremble. Closing my eyes, all I can see is her tear-streaked face. How did I get this so fucking wrong?

All I wanted was to keep her from seeing me utterly destroyed. Was that too much to ask? I thought of all people, she'd be the one to understand. The last 11 months have been an eye-opener for her and I know there have been times where she's kept her mouth shut after a particularly bad fight. I've noticed the flinches out of the corner of my eye as she notices the bruises on my body. I thought I was doing her a favour.

Who wants to see the person they love and care about being flung around like a rag doll for the purpose of entertainment? It might be my choice, but I don't want to inflict it on her.

There's a knock at the door and I take a shaky breath before I heave myself away and open it.

"Hey man," Seth greets me. "I just wanted to come by and say thanks again..." He frowns. "You okay?"

"Yes." I say, my voice tight. "Look, it's cool man. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Seth eyes me suspiciously. "Where's Lex? Thought she'd be here."

"She was."

"Was?"

"I asked her not to watch the match."

Seth's eyes widen.

"Don't you fucking start," I mutter, turning away and heading for my bag. Behind me, I hear Seth close the door.

"Take it that didn't go down as expected?"

"I thought I was being considerate."

"More like you wanted to salvage some pride."

I freeze, my hands curled around my vest that I'm half-way through digging from my bag.

"You asked her to come all the way out here," Seth continues "And then at the last minute, you tell her that you don't want her here. What did you expect to happen?"

I turn to face him. "I didn't want-"

"If this," he gestures between us. "If this, wasn't about to happen, would you have said anything?"

"Maybe."

"Bullshit. If we hadn't just had that meeting, she'd be sat here with you. She'd be out there cheering you on, no matter how much Lesnar got over on you and at the end, she'd be here waiting for you."

I shake my head. "I still-"

Seth laughs. "You keep telling yourself that. Look man, tonight is big for all of us. You sure you don't want Lex to be a part of that?"

"She thinks I've told her to go because she's a distraction."

Seth raises an eyebrow. "Did you correct her?"

"I tried."

"Not hard enough."

I chew my lip. "She said she was done giving a crap about me."

"You told her to leave. What did you want her to say?" Seth shakes his head in disbelief. "You're a dick, Ro."

"Fuck you."

He stands. "Whatever, man. Look, just call her. Tell her to come back. You can't go out there with all of this hanging over you – that's a fucking distraction."

I grunt in response and he finally takes the hint.

He pats me on the back. Tells me that he'll see me in the final meeting before the match.

"Call her," he insists as he walks out the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

I lay out my gear on the table and step back to look at it. Taking a deep breath, I reach into my pocket for my phone. I toy with it for a second and then switch it off.

No distraction. Focus.

I toss the phone back into my bag and lean forward, tracing the logo on my ring vest. I squeeze my eyes shut, willing myself to think of anything else but Alexia's face, her disappointment, her anger, her frustration. But she won't budge. I slam my fist down on the table with a shout.

Focus.

I keep my hands on the table, not trusting myself to not turn around and pick up the phone and call her and beg her to come back.

I can't do this with her here. But I can't do this without her. Her final words to me echo around my head and I pray to God, to anyone who'll listen, that what she said isn't true. I've stumbled so many times over the last few months and she's been there to pick me back up. I need her to be there for me tonight, I need to feel her arms around me, her mouth at my ear, telling me how much she loves me, no matter what.

I let out a raspy breath. I wonder where she is, what she's doing. Footsteps drum past the door and I hold my breath each time, waiting for her tentative knock. But it never comes. Because she's not here. Because I sent her away.

* * *

My ears are ringing when I make it backstage, the adrenalin the only thing keeping me from collapsing on the spot. The dull ache in my back switches up a notch as I limp away from the noise, the cheers and the boos. I wince as I turn a corner, my ribs on my right side twinging sharply.

I speed up as I approach my locker-room, desperate to get inside and to take a moment to myself. I push the door open and fling my vest towards the table. It misses by a long way and slumps to the floor. I follow suite, only this time on the bench.

Leaning back, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Relief floods over me as I realise that three months of hard work has come to an end. I reach out to the side and grasp at thin air. I feel a stabbing pain in my gut, but I know it's not from anything that's happened in the last thirty minutes.

Alexia.

I open my eyes and stare around the empty room. If she was here right now, I'd have her scooped against me, my mouth on her's. If she was here right now, she'd be telling me to pick myself up, get showered, dressed and out the door. She'd be dragging me to the car, kissing my knuckles during the ride back to the hotel. But I guess tonight I'll be hitching a ride with someone else.

Heaving myself up, I grab the vest from the floor and start to strip out of my boots and pants. I shower, taking my time, letting the water beat down on my sore body. Afterwards, I stand looking in the mirror, assessing the potential for bruising. I turn to look at my back and notice pale yellow patches between my shoulder blades. I reach to touch them, grimacing as they tingle under my fingers.

I scowl at myself and push my hair back. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I head back into the locker room and pull out clean clothes from my bag. Only then do I remember my phone and switch it on. It buzzes several times and I scroll through the messages from friends and families. My thumb freezes over the final one.

_Sexy Lexi  
1 image._

I pause for a second, preparing myself for the worst and then I brush my thumb over the message to open.

My mouth goes dry.

Lex stares up at me, her expression full of fuck you. I notice that her image slightly off centre. And then I realise why. I'm there, in the background, on the ropes. The shot is taken during my entrance. How the fuck...

There's no message, just the photo.

Why didn't I see her? She was front row after all. I would have seen her. How did I miss her?

My phone buzzes again in my hand. I stare at the message dumbly.

_Surprise._

The three dots appear as I read the one-word text over and over again. And then:

_I'm sorry._

I frantically tap out my own apology, followed by:

_Where are you?_

The door creaks behind me and I whip round. She stands there, tugging an over-sized hoodie around her body, which also covers her head as well. Her dark hair protrudes and as she meets my gaze, I see her eyes are blood-shot. I walk towards her and pull her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbles into my chest. I brush the hood back from her head and run my fingers through her hair and tug it gently, forcing her to look up at me.

I shake my head and fresh tears run down her cheeks. "Don't be. I was a dick. I should never have asked you to leave. I'm sorry."

"But, I said-"

"Doesn't matter."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know," I murmur, leaning down to press my lips against hers. She softens in my arms and I sigh with relief. "Why'd you stay in the end?"

She pulls back and raises an eyebrow. "You think you can get rid of me that easily?"

I chuckle. "No." I pause and run my fingers over her cheeks, wiping away the dampness. "Thought I'd come pretty close though."

"You did."

I press my forehead against hers, cupping her face. "I won't ever again. I promise."

"That's a mighty big promise," she whispers against my lips.

"I mean it."

She nods slowly, her arms wrapping around my shoulders, my wet hair dampening the sleeves of her hoodie. "I want to share everything with you, Ro. Everything. Whether it's good or bad. Whether you're winning or losing, I don't care. I just want to be with you and support you."

"I know. I missed you tonight."

"I missed you too," she sighs.

I press my lips against hers one last time, before I pull away to get dressed. I feel her eyes watching my every move and when I drop the towel, I grin as I hear her exhale slowly. I cast a look over my shoulder and catch her eye.

She bites her bottom lip, tugging on the sleeves of the hoodie. Only then do I notice it's got my logo on the front. I smile and she frowns. "What?"

"Nothing." I turn back to pull on my sweatpants and grin to myself.

* * *

I lean forward, pressing my body against Lex as I reach for my toothbrush. She giggles, squashed between me and the vanity unit. I straighten as I start to brush, but I keep her pinned there, holding her gaze in the mirror, telling her once again how sorry I am.

I can't thank my lucky stars enough that she's still here. Even in the car back to the hotel, I kept casting looks her way as if she was going to disappear into thin air, a figment of my imagination all along. But she stayed, catching my eye and offering me small smiles. I reached across and fingered the cuff of her hoodie, until she shifted in her seat and moved closer to wrap her arm around mine as I drove.

She leans forward, her ass pressing into my crotch and I splutter a groan.

"Easy, big guy."

I scowl as I manoeuvre around her to spit into the sink. "Tease," I mutter.

"Likewise."

I grin, thankful that we're back to this. The easy back and forth.

But I realise that I've been a dick to her about this on more than one occasion. One too many texts that ended in a snappy comment from either one of us, the other having pushed too far. The phone calls that ended in hang ups when I was in too dark a mood to entertain being civil, even to her. The time spent together that would result in petty arguments over nothing.

I've been too caught up in everything else to see that perhaps tonight was just the end result of the last few months. That my asking her to leave was the cherry on the cake to all the other shit that had been happening on and off between us. That she had every right to be pissed at me for not immediately jumping to correct her when she called herself a distraction.

I stick my brush under the running water and finally step aside to let her move so I can rinse my mouth. Now it's my turn to be pushed against the sink as she wraps her arms around my waist and presses herself against my back. I shut off the water and straighten up, shifting my arm to tug to my side instead. I gaze at her in the mirror, her eyes still slightly red, but her olive skin is light and fresh, free of the streaked make up that was my doing.

"Bed?" I ask.

She nods and I tug her back into the bedroom. She goes to move away from me, but I stop her, pulling her back to me as I push my hands under her shirt.

"Let me."

I pull the shirt up and over her head, tossing it to one side as I smooth her hair. She lets her arms fall back slowly, but I catch them bringing her wrists to my mouth, kissing away my irresponsible aggression from earlier. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"S'okay," she murmurs. But I know it's not. I press my mouth back to her wrist again, this time parting my lips and running my tongue over the red mark left from my fingers.

"It's never okay."

She uses her free hand to tilt my chin so I meet her eyes. "You don't have to keep apologising."

"I do."

She shakes her head slowly. "No, you don't. We forgave each other. Now's the time you stop apologising and we show each other how much we care."

"I can do that."

"Then do it."

I press my mouth against her wrist one last time and she smiles lazily, before she cups my face and pulls me to her. Her mouth is as hot as ever, the mint adding an extra kick as her tongue slides against mine. She reaches behind her and I hear the snap of her bra as she undoes the clasp. I help her slide the straps from her shoulders and then cup a breast in each hand, using my thumbs to brush over her already hardened nipples. She gasps into my mouth and I feel her hands slide up under my shirt, her fingers digging into my abs. I pull back for a second to lose my shirt and then I'm back, my mouth crashing against hers as I nudge her towards the bed. She sits on the edge, pulling me between her legs.

Her mouth breaks away from mine, trailing down to my chest, her tongue flicking over my right nipple as her nails scrape over my shoulders and down my arms. Her fingers entwine with my mine briefly as her tongue heads south and she starts to press open-mouthed kisses to my stomach. My dick is hard, my sweatpants doing nothing to hide my need for her, but she takes her time. Fingers run around the waistband and she edges them down slowly, kissing the exposed skin.

I groan in desperation as she finally releases my dick and curls her hand around the length. Looking down, I meet her eyes and reach to brush her hair away from her face, my fingers lingering at the back of her neck as she presses her lips against the tip of my dick.

I let out a guttural moan as I feel myself disappear into her mouth. Her tongue tickles the underside and I squirm. She pulls back and giggles up at me. I hold her gaze and my stomach tenses as she doesn't break the look as she takes me back into her warm mouth. I could fucking cum just watching her, the sight of my dick between her lips, my hand at the back of her neck, encouraging her, praying for her to take me in further. Her other hand rests of my thigh, but I know it's only a matter of time before she scrapes her nails over my balls and makes me curse loudly.

Not that I'm already at that stage...

"Shit..." I grunt out, as she lets go of my base and takes me fully into her mouth. "Holy shit, Lex. How'd you do that, baby? You're so fucking good at it."

Her eyes shine in appreciation and she hums her response. My hand tightens it's grip as she bobs her head back and forth. One of her hands sneaks up to press against my stomach and I tense and then curse as she fucking winks at me, her hand sliding over my hip to my ass. She clutches it firmly in her grasp, pushing me into her mouth.

I don't need to be told twice and I start to rock my hips forward, matching the pace she's already set for herself. Her hands rest on my thighs, but offer no resistance as I fuck her mouth, heat pooling low in my stomach, gathering strength as I near my release. She moans around me and my knees start to buckle as I scoop her hair up into my fist and use it as leverage to get myself off. Her eyes still focus on mine, but they're hazy and I know that when I finally strip her of her pants and underwear, she's going to be fucking dripping for me.

A finger brushes over my balls and I hiss loudly.

"Lex, Christ. I'm gonna fucking cum, baby," I warn her as I piston forward once, twice and grunt out her name as I unload in her throat. I feel her swallow around me, easing me out of her mouth, licking me clean.

I step back with my shaky legs, ridding myself of my sweatpants entirely. I watch as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You okay?" I ask as I run my fingers down the side of her face, bending low to kiss her softly.

"Of course," she smiles up at me and I swear to God, I'm the luckiest fucker in the world.

I push her back gently and crawl over her, brushing my lips over hers again before I sink to nip and suck at her neck. My hands brush over her sides, her breasts crushed against my chest. I shift slightly to let my hand between us and pluck open the button of her jeans and slide the zipper down. She wiggles against me, her hands crashing against mine as we both slide her jeans down her legs. I growl in frustration, pulling away from her neck and easing back. I grab her legs and pull them over my thighs as I roll the offending material away from one leg and then the other.

I watch her chest rise and fall as I caress her skin from ankle to knee to upper thigh. Her hips buck impatiently and I chuckle at her pent up frustration. Hooking my fingers in the waistband of her panties I slowly tug them away to reveal her sex to me. My mouth starts to water as I watch the material peel away from her wet lips and I speed up to toss her panties away so I can touch, taste, smell her.

Lex's hand works it way through my hair, unknotting it as I kiss her from her knee up her inner thigh. I groan as her scent hits me and slowly push her legs further apart.

"Ro, please..." she whimpers above me.

"Please what?" I murmur, my mouth barely an inch from her wet slit.

"Lick me."

"Lick what, Lexi?"

She groans and I glance up to see her shaking her head.

"If you don't tell me, Lexi, how do I know what you want?" I whisper and her eyes flash open. I fight to keep my face straight. I know she hates the word I'd rather use. But when she says the other, it's like fucking gasoline to my desire for her.

"My... cu..." she starts to mumble, but my lips are already wrapped around her clit and the rest of the word is lost in a mixture of whimpers and groans.

I ease her legs up onto my shoulders, my hands gripping her hips and holding her down as I let go of her clit and trace my tongue along her opening. I push it in further, feeling her open to me as I let her taste run over my tastebuds. I groan and she hisses at the vibration it causes. Her heels dig into my back and I flinch ever so slightly.

"Shit, sorry," she murmurs, sliding her feet away to plant them on the bed. Her fingers scratch my scalp in apology and I look up at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I shake my head and let go of her hips to pull her legs firmly back to how I want them. I nuzzle her thigh as her toes softly press against back. "Do your worst, baby girl."

She chuckles and then her back arches, my lips back around her clit. I let her buck her hips this time, loving every fucking second she grinds herself against my face. One hand sneaks back up her body, my thumb and forefinger tweaking her nipple until it's hard and I can pinch it and make her swear loudly, make her juices run down my chin.

Her thighs squeeze around my head as she rockets towards her release. I lift her up to my mouth, my hands on her ass, pulling her cheeks apart as I suck hard on her clit. My thumb edges towards the tight hole, pressing gently as her body tenses and I feel her rising up off the bed. Her words are lost in the scream that echoes around the room.

She collapses back on the bed and I take advantage of her limp body by crawling over her, letting her legs slip from my shoulders into the crook of my arms. Her body bends obediently as I rub my dick over her wet folds.

"Ro..."

I lean down and kiss her softly, first on her mouth, then her cheek, followed by her forehead. "I got you."

I slide into her slowly, watching how her body arches up to me. I lower my head, my mouth on her breast as I sink in to the hilt. Her hands slide to clutch the back of my head, anchoring me to her as I start to thrust in and out of her.

"Yes... There... Fuck, Ro."

Her words spur me on and I pull away from her breast. I slide back as far as I dare and then slam back into her. Her body writhes under me and my ego swells as she urges me on.

"Harder..."

I can feel a trickle of sweat running down my face as I steel my thighs and fuck her as hard as I can. Her hands drop from my head and rest next to mine on the bed, her fingers dancing over the throbbing veins in my forearms, wrists, hands. I take my chance and slide my hands over hers, pushing them above her head. Her legs move to my shoulders as I lean forward, bending her in half as I pound into her.

She kisses me roughly, biting my bottom lip. Her eyes are unfocused, but she's all to clear in her demands.

"Fuck... Harder, Ro. Make me cum..."

Her teeth nip at my lip again and then at my earlobe as my head falls next to hers.

"Give it to me, big guy," she murmurs. "Make me yours."

I growl against her neck. Guiding her hands to the bed frame, I wrap her hands around the thick slats. "Don't let go."

I ease back, my thrusts slowing for a second as I re-position her legs to resting over my thighs. Her body stretches out before me and I can't resist reaching forward and pinching both her nipples. She curses under her breath as I drop my hands back to her hips and roughly pull her onto my dick. Her arms tense as she desperately grips the bed frame, her face contorted into a look of pleasure as I slam into her tightness over and over again.

Her mouth drops open as I rub my thumb over her clit and a half-strangled cry leaves the back of her throat as I feel her walls tighten in an almost death-grip around my dick. Her body rises from the bed as she plunges herself down on me and I'm there with her, my arms wrapping around her and pulling her to me as I thrust up into her one last time.

"FUCK!"

Her head lolls against my shoulder as we both breath heavily. I stroke her back, unsticking thick strands of hair from her skin and tugging it up into a messy pony tail. I pull it gently, easing her head away from my shoulder so I can see her face.

She gives me a lazy smile, her mouth finding mine for a brief second. She lets out a happy sigh as I pull out of her, but I don't let her out of my arms. I shift her down onto the bed, hovering over for a second and then dropping to the side and pulling her flush against me.

We lie in silence for a second until she breaks it.

"Fuck, Ro. If that's what happens when you don't win, then I'm in for one helluva show when you do."

I growl into her neck as she twists in my arms to face me. Her fingers caress my cheekbones and I let my eyes flutter close. I can feel her squirming against me.

"Cold?"

She nods and I know she's seconds away from crawling from my grasp and reaching for my shirt. I hold her firm, sliding my hands down over her back, rubbing slow circles to warm her up.

I chew my lip and then dare myself to say what I'm thinking. "Y'know, if you want to completely covered in me, you only gotta ask."

She frowns and then her eyes darken. I roll her onto her back, her low giggles slowly turning into loud moans as I promise with my body, mind and soul to never let her go.

**Fin x**


End file.
